Una invitación de Sevilla ( An Invitation from Seville )
by Daimyo Maximiliano Migerokawa
Summary: Henry (Hiccup) Haddock is going to a sleepover with his friends in Seville for spending the Christmas there. maybe that sleepover will lead him to some unwanted situations! 2016 Spanish University AU - Hiccstrid! Rated T because of nudity, mild language and some ... awkward things references.
1. Author Note

**_Buenas Tardes! this story was supposed to be a semi-sequel. but because I'm working on Solemn Flames House. The sequel to this story will be the prequel :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! _**


	2. Invited!

**Hi! Until my writer block is over. I'll write something can have been in my mind for a lot… of course including some of my OCs.. Enjoy it!**

**31/12/2016**

**Universidad De Suldynnar – Seville – Spain**

**9.00 Am**

Henry (Hiccup) Haddock was walking around the campus. Talking to Fredrick (Fishlegs) Ingermann and Maxim and Joseph Migertaski.

"So you think Eyden Miscundylio cheated in the last test?" Frederick asked.

"Of course. I saw him. He was looking at Massimiliano's paper. I tried to say that to Massimiliano but the professor was watching us." Joseph said. Suddenly Henry's phone rang.

"Wait a second." He said.

(On the Phone)

Henry: Hello?

Isabel: Hi Henry! It's me. Isabel Rudamoralis!

Henry: Oh, hi!

Isabel: I guess you still in Seville?

Henry: Yeah, I can't go back to Liverpool in short vacations.

Isabel: Good. Then you and your friends are invited to a sleepover at my house! Today, 3.00 Pm.

Henry: Who's also invited?

Isabel: Raphaella (Ruffnut) and Tomas (Tuffnut) De Caudillios, Snowden (Snoutlout) and Selena Jorgeani, Frederick, Maxim and Joseph, Massimiliano, Leonardo Stavenjerados, Natalya Minorduvich and Astrid Hofferson….

Henry: Astrid is coming? I thought she's back to Tromso!

Isabel: No, she had to leave tomorrow. But she cancelled her flight. She'll stay in my house for a while.

Henry: Great! So, what's your address?

Isabel: 8, Avenida De Carlos V.

Henry: Great! I'll see you there. Bye!

Isabel: Bye!

(To His friends)

"So, who was that?" Maxim asked.

"Guess."

"Um. Astrid? Massimiliano? Isabel?" Frederick asked.

"Yep. It's Isabel. We're invited to a sleepover at her house today!" Henry announced.

"Whoa. Only us? With a girl?" Joseph said sarcastically.

"No, the whole clan is invited. Everyone is invited."

"Everyone? You mean also Natalya is invited?" Maxim asked.

"I guess I was obvious when I said "everyone". Now I need to pack some things." Henry said while he walked to the dormitory.

"Wait, Henry! I'm going with you!" Frederick shouted.

"Okay…"

**Astrid, Raphaella, Natalya and Isabel's Room**

**9.15 Am**

"Astrid! Come on! I want to take a bath!" Raphaella shouted.

"Can't you wait for a minute?!" Astrid said from the bathroom.

"Girls, stop fighting! Raphaella, Astrid won't stay forever inside. Just wait her!" Natalya said. Trying to comfort the girls.

Suddenly Astrid got out of the bathroom. She pushed Raphaella to the bathroom. She took her phone and checked her email. She found a message from Isabel. It said : "Hey girl! You, Natalya and Raphaella are invited to the Dostoevsky clan sleepover at my house today! My address is 8 Avenida de Carlos V. the sleepover starts at 3.00 Pm! See ya!"

"Natalya. We're invited to Dostoevsky clan sleepover at Isabel's house!"

Natalya didn't answer. She was looking for something in the drawer.

"What?" she said when she stood up.

"I said we're invited to the Dostoevsky clan sleepover at Isabel's house today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone is invited!"

"Great! When are we going?"

"Today. 3.00 Pm."

"Yay!"

Raphaella got out of bathroom drying her hair.

"Going where?" Raphaella said.

"Dostoevsky clan sleepover!" Natalya shouted.

"Where?" Raphaella asked as usual.

"Isabel's house."

"Ooh. And who's invited?"

"Everyone. Everyone is coming."

"Yeah! That's awesome!"

**Snowden, Massimiliano, Leonardo and Tomas Room**

**9.30 Am**

"Okay, I'll tell them. Bye." Massimiliano hung up.

"Who?" Tomas, who was playing PRVM3 with Snowden said.

"Isabel."

"What does this sexy girl want? Does she want me to kiss her?" Snowden said.

Massimiliano glared at Snowden. " No, we're invited to the Dostoevsky clan sleepover at her house."

"really? When?" Leonardo said.

"Today. 3.00 Pm. We just need to pack some things."

"Should I pack my kissi-" Snowden was interrupted by Massimiliano.

"What's wrong with you !? you said you love Astrid, we said nothing, you said that you love Natalya who is in a relationship with Maxim, we also said nothing. But saying that you love Isabel. That's the last straw!" Massimiliano started shouting.

"Bingo! Direct Hit!" Leonardo said.

**12.00**

**Astrid, Natalya, Isabel and Raphaella's Room**

"3 hours left." Natalya was looking at her watch.

"Why you're so excited?" Raphaella said.

"You know. I'm the newest member in the clan. I never went to a sleepover, in my city Nizhniy Novgorod. I didn't go to any sleepovers."

"So you say that this is your first sleepover." Astrid said.

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Now that's a problem. Because you have no experience. And that wil-" Raphaella tried to continue but she was stopped by Astrid.

"Don't worry, Natalya. If something bad will happen. I'll tell you what to do."

**Henry, Frederick, Maxim and Joseph's Room**

"Okay, I finished packing." Maxim closed the bag and sat down on the bed.

"Who hears you saying that thinks you're going to Australia." Joseph said. Sarcastically as usual.

"Have you finished packing, Frederick?" Maxim asked.

"Not yet. I'm just trying to find that stupid iPhone!"

Henry handed over a phone to him.

"This one?"

"Yes! where did you find it?"

"Under your pillow."

"Argh! Why I always put it under my pillow?!" he started shouting.

"Calm down, we found it. Don't worry!"

**Outside The University **

**2.45 Pm**

Astrid walked across Plaza de Espana with her friends.

"Um. Now from where?" Natalya asked.

"Let me ask someone." Raphaella walked to a girl who was standing near a market.

**(Spanish)**

"Buena Tardes, ¿Me puede decir cómo ir a la Avenida de Carlos V?" Raphaella asked.

(Translation: Good afternoon, can you tell me how to go to Avenue of Carlos V ?)

"Por supuesto. Siga recto. Gize a la izquireda en la primera calle." The girl answered.

(Translation: Of course. go straight. Then turn left on the first street)

"Muchas Gracias."

(Translation: Thank you very much.)

**(English)**

"This way." Raphaella said. The street was 3 minutes away.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, Ah. Here it is. 8 Avenida de Carlos V." Astrid said.

Natalya rang the bell. Isabel opened the door.

"Hi Isabel!"

"Hi girls! Come on. Enter!"

The house was big. Isabel's family needed a house big enough to hold 7 persons (Isabel and her sister, Her brother, her parents, the servant and the cook).

"What a nice house." Astrid mumbled. Again the door bell rang.

"Oh, that must be Selena."

Isabel ran to open the door. Henry and his friends, along with Selena were at the door.

"Hey guys! Nice to see ya! Come on, Get in!"

Before she closed the door. The bell rang again. This time was Snowden with his gang.

"On time!"

Everyone sat down. Isabel, Astrid and Henry were in the kitchen making snacks.

"So, how are you today, Henry?"

"I guess I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Isabel took the bowl of chips to her room. Astrid and Henry followed her.

"So. What should we play?" Tomas asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Massimiliano said.

Everyone agreed.

**Well, I own Universidad de Suldynnar, And all OCs. But I do not own HTTYD Or any related things. I also do not own Seville :3 Bye!**


	3. Round 1

**¡Hola! Because my writer block still on.. I'll continue writing this story…. And of course, Thank you!**

"Tomas, truth, dare, double dare or penalty?" Massimiliano said.

"Um… Dare."

"He's going to regret this." Leonardo whispered in Henry's ear. "

"Yeah, I think so." He also whispered.

"I dare you to…. Isabel. Have you got any Jalapenos?"

"Yea. We have a lot."

"I dare you to eat 6 Jalapenos without a drop of water!"

Tomas froze. Because he hated Jalapenos. But if he didn't answer. He'll get a much worse penalty.

"Ugh. Okay." Tomas gave up. Isabel came back with Jalapenos. He took one of it and tried to eat it.

"The second one!" Astrid shouted.

"The third!"

"The fourth! Come on, you can do it!" Maria, Isabel's sister who had a crush on Tomas shouted. But he gave up.

"AAARGH! That's very hot! WATER! I NEED WATER!" Tomas screamed. Everyone started to laugh except for Maria who ran to him with a glass of water.

"Take that. Are you okay?" She gave him the glass.

"Yeah, I guess so…" He put the glass of water on the bedside table and sat near his sister. "Alright, Maxim. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Truth." Maxim said.

"If you had to live for 24 hours. What would you do?"

"Um…. I would take Natalya on a trip to Aaland Islands. She always dreamt of that."

"Oh, Maxim. That's so sweet.." she leaned to kiss him.

"Okay, stop seducing each other. Maxim, your turn."

"Oh-kay. Henry.."

"_Oh, Man…._' Henry thought.

"Henry. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite romantic memory?"

"When me and Astrid strolled down on the Guadalquivir river, holding hands together."

Selena glared at Astrid, she was the opposite of her brother. Snowden loved Astrid and hated Henry. She hated Astrid and loved Henry. But Henry had the same feelings like Astrid to Snowden.

"Ooooh. That's romantic."

"My turn. Snowden, Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Dare."

"Call your mom and tell her you're pregnant from doing awkward things with Selena!" Henry said.

"Straight Hit !" Astrid laughed. "And also. Turn the speaker on!" she laughed hysterically.

"You'll regret this. Henry Stewart Haddock III…" Snowden mumbled.

He called his mother and turned the speaker on.

"Hey sweetie pie. What's wrong.?" His mother said.

Henry, Frederick, Astrid and Isabel were holding their laughs.

"Mom, I'm pregnant!" Snowden said with a crying voice.

"What the heck?! Snowden Snowy Jorgeani.. Are you turning crazy?!" His mom screamed. Henry was about to laugh.

"No mom. I had sex with Selena and now I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"No mom, I'm pregnant!" he hung up. Henry couldn't hold his laugh. He laughed very hysterically.

"Oh my gosh… Snowd-" he continued laughing. "Snowden…. You were very funny!" Astrid caught the laughing fever. Then Frederick, Maxim, Joseph, Isabel and even Selena!

Now Snowden was very very embarrassed.

"It's my turn. Stop laughing!" everyone fell silent. "Astrid. Truth, dare, double dare, Dare list or penalty?"

"I choose dare list."

"First dare: Sit in your best friend's lap for the rest of the game." He closed his eyes and opened his hands. Astrid walked and sat in Henry's lap.

"I'm doing it." Snowden opened his eyes. He froze when saw Astrid in Henry's lap.

"Okay, the second dare: I dare you to hug the one you like the most." He was sure that he'll embarrass her.

He also opened his hands.

"Henry, can you stand for a while?"

"Sure." Henry stood up. Suddenly Astrid hugged Henry.

"I'm doing it again."

"Okay. I give up."

"Haha! Now it's my turn.. Raphaella, Truth, dare, Double dare or penalty?"

"Double Dare."

"Okay, I choose… Snowden! I dare you to pour honey on your heads!"

"Honey!"

"Yeah. Just pour a jar of honey on your head!" Astrid handed 2 jars of honey.

"Go on."

Snowden started pouring with disgust. But Raphaella poured the whole jar on her head without waiting.

"Okay guys. First round, is now finished." Isabel announced. "Let's play some games on PRVM3."

**Note:** **PRVM3 is PlayRage VirtualM 3 (Fiction console) – Aaland island is a country in the Baltic sea. If you liked the story. Review! Give us your opinion! **


	4. Round 2

**¡Hola! I don't know why I have started another story. But at least I've got a lot of supporters. I want to give special thanks to Hiccstrid20, vainila, Saphirabrightscale, sithsential, FutuWalking, Midnight' Dragon Conqueror, Willman55, assassin2000, fourtrisXhiccstrid and flowingcrane3 !**

**Isabel's House**

**9.00 Pm**

"Raphaella. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?" Massimiliano asked with an evil smile.

"Dare."

Massimiliano started thinking. Then he said : " I dare you to moan."

"Only moaning? Piece of cake!"

"Passionately. Like if you're…" Henry interrupted him.

"Ahem, Ahem. Let her do the dare."

Raphaella started moaning. Henry, Maxim and Tomas closed their eyes. Because they had girlfriends, a wrong glance can end everything. Snowden was staring at her as usual.

"Okay, that's enough. Stop seducing us!" Leonardo said.

"Alright then… Selena. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Truth."

"How many times you felt that you were humiliated in public?"

"twice. I was walking with my boyfriend, when he slapped me. We broke up. And I started having a crush on my Henry….." she ran to Henry, trying to kiss him. Astrid grabbed her from her tunic.

"No. Henry is my boyfriend. go back to your seat. Or I'm sending you back to America."

Astrid's threat was strong enough to make Saulyndar The Great fall to the ground. So Selena got back to her seat. "Now it's my turn. Anna-Maria. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Penalty." She murmured.

"Disaster." Astrid whispered in Henry's ear.

Selena was whisper-talking with Snowden.. then she got up.

"Anna-Maria Juan DeCaudillo. Your penalty is putting ice cubes on your body until it melts!" she started to laugh.

"That will make her really freeze." Astrid also whispered.

She started putting the cubes while moaning from pain.

"OucH! That hurts! Ooof…. It's freezing!"

After they finished. Anna-Maria wanted to give revenge.

"Raphaella. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Truth."

"Who's your crush?"

"Orlando Constamil from the Mustik clan!"

"Isn't he 25?"

"Yes. but he's adorable!"

"Adorable? He looks like burned bread!" Selena said. "Henry is much adorable!" Astrid glared at her.

"Oh really, that what would you think, chucklehead!"

"I'm a chucklehead you bi***!?" they started fighting.

"Girls, Stop fighting! Come on!" Henry intervened.

"Astrid. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit with Henry without your sweater or T-shirt!"

Astrid froze for the fourth time. They were humiliating her in public.

"Oh-kay." She closed her eyes and took off her sweater and T-shirt and threw it on Henry.

"Ooh, Very sexy…" Snowden said.

"Do you want a broken leg or nose? Henry. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your shirt." Two evil smiles were drawn. On Astrid's face and Selena's face. Henry persuaded. He took off his shirt to reveal a very dark red boxer brief.

"Xtremely sexy!" Selena shouted.

"Shut up. Selena!" Henry shoted for the first time in the game." Selena. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Truth."

"You'll regret this, Selena Snowy Jorgeani…." Henry said under his breath. " What's the most thing you like in yourself?"

"that I'm a Jorgeani! And also that I like you!" Astrid threw a deadly glare at her.

"Massimiliano, we haven't asked you. Truth, dare, double dare or penalty?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Leonardo.."

"Oh no…" Leonardo interrupted Selena, but he was interrupted by Massimiliano. They both ran to the bathroom to throw up and clean their mouths.

"Ew. That's disgusting!" Joseph said.

"You know. That's enough for today. It's 1.00 Am!" Isabel said.

"Okay." Henry stood up. "Good night guys."

"Wait, Henry! We haven't calculated points yet!" Isabel said.

"Argh, okay!" Henry sat down.

**I know. I'm nude :3 but we're teenagers, nothing can happen if we were a little bit nude :3 I hope you liked the chapter! Ciao!**


	5. Disaster coming ahead!

**Good evening, guys! Sorry for this kinda long waiting.. but unfortunately…. Studying started, back to school :'( I won't have much time for writing…. But I'll do my best! **

"Okay.. Here are the points : Natalya : 1 - Maxim : 3 – Joseph : 5 – Leonardo : 6 – Isabel : 9 – Me and Raphaella : 13 – Tomas : 14 – Selena : 17 – Frederick : 18 - Snowden : 20 then Henry : 23 and Astrid with 25!" Massimiliano, who suggested playing that game said.

"Okay, there's 6 rooms here to sleep : my room, Fernando's room, Michelle's room, my parents' room, the guest bedroom and the living room." Isabel said.

"I'll go with Leonardo and Frederick to Fernando's room." Massimiliano left the room followed by them.

"Natalya, Selena. Let's stay here." Isabel said.

"Tomas, follow me!" Snowden commanded. They went to the living room.

"Maxim, let's go!" Joseph said.

"Wait, to Michelle's room?" Maxim eyes widened. "Why should I-" Joseph grabbed his hands and left the room.

"Wait! What about us?" Henry said.

"I'm sorry, But there's only one room left. You have to share it with Astrid."

Astrid had an evil smile on her face.

The house fell silent. No sound can be heard except for chit-chatting.

"So, I want to ask you. Why you are always shy?" Astrid said.

"Well, I never slept with a girl…. I have no experience in this.."

"experience in what?" Astrid crossed her arms.

"I….uh, it's just…." He was interrupted by Astrid who grabbed his tunic.

"Answer or…"

"Okay! I have no experience with girls! I never slept with a girl except for Isabel and My sister Sarah!"

"Isabel?"

"_Oh my god…. What disaster I put myself in?!_" Henry thought. "Yeeeah… last year my flight was delayed for half a day. So Isabel offered me to sleep in her house." Henry gulped. He knew that he'll get one of two things : Kill him or kill Isabel. But fortunately, she didn't.

"Okay.." Astrid rested her head on his chest. He started playing with her cascaded hair. Astrid got up and kissed him.. he wrapped his hands around her waist. And her hands around his neck. They broke after a minute because the clock in the hall rang for 1 o'clock.

"It's getting late." She yawned.

"You're right." Henry said. "Good night, Milady."

"Good night Henry." She smiled.

**The End**

**I Know, the last part was disgusting. I'm like henry. No experience in romance. And now. I can put the last "Point.".**


	6. Poll

**Before I change this story status to complete. I have a poll to decide what story should I write:**

**. A chat led to the hospital : Tragedy/ Drama – Henry Alandaylus is a regular student in Berk Larryside high school. A small chat destroyed his life and ended it in a hospital for 6 months… AU – Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

**..Universidad De Suldynnar : Humor/Romance – The son of a millionaire is going to Universidad de Suldynnar. Some people may find him good. Some might find him bad. But "Clan De Migerdayst" will react strangely. Sevilla AU – Rated T because of mild language.**

…**The storm of after tomorrow : Adventure/Angst - The International Climate Observatory (TICO) in the Russian island of Berk Monitored some strange but dangerous changes in climate. Snow falling in Sahara and Atacama. Hokkaido turning to a desert. Something strange is happening! AU – Rated T because of a makeout session.**

…**.Orleans: The titanic of the new millennium : Humor - Stephen Haddock is the owner of the titanic-sized ship Orleans. Travelling around the world with his family and the Hoffersons. His son Henry may encounter something strange. AU – Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

**Choose whatever you like… Have a good day! **


End file.
